Burnt Golden Ice
by SilverYugure
Summary: The Silver met the Gold. Yet this Silver was red. The Gold became obsessed.  The Silver left the Gold. Gold ceased to excist.  Now the Ice,  Exiled from the elements for involuntary murder.  About to die itself, it meets the dying Gold. And its protector.


A gentle sound. That is all that is heard in his room. One calm breath after the other. The boy turned, mumbling softly to himself, a sweet smile coming to his lips. His closed eyes fluttered, the smile growing bigger. He hugged his Swablu plush tighter. Then his eyes shot open.

He groaned as the sun crept into his eyes. Rubbing one while yawning and looking at the Swablu. He turned his head toward his door, then looking around his room.

"I moved here a week ago…" His smile disappeared. He missed his old town, even if he was the youngest kid in the quiet, colorful town.

He looked up to the door again and sighed. His black hair was tangled and messy. His casual bedhead. Two golden eyes blinked in silent thought.

"That same dream…" He looked down at the hands that were on his knees. The tan skin was thin and soft to his own touch. His head then sulked into his hands as he softly started to weep.

-o-o-o-

_i"You are banished from your duties."_

"_What? Why? You can't do that to me, I'm your-"_

"_Enough. You will be sent back to Earth. You will no longer be of Legendary status, and your powers will be stripped."_

"_You have caused too much destruction for your childish purposes."_

"_But that person was going to die! Isn't that what we do? Protect the innocent?"_

_The silver being's eyes narrowed. The red and yellow beside it shifted slightly._

"_You killed innocents in the process."_

_The blue one stood, looking up to the silver being from the ground. It put its hair behind its ear._

"_But Dad-"_

"_You may never call me that again."_

_The blue one gasped , along with the red and yellow._

_The floor under the blue being opened from the center of the universe to Earth._

_A single tear left the blue being's eye. The floors closed._

_There was nothing left but silence./i_

-o-o-o-

After having my little emotional moment in his pajamas, I got dressed in a red hoodie and some average shorts. I slipped on his tennis shoes and walked downstairs.

Trying to avoid my odd mother, I stepped quietly down the stairs. I got off the stairs and his mom had her back to me. I crept to the front door to leave to see the professor. I grabbed the doorknob with great stealth. I was about to turn it when-

"Where do you think you're going sweetie?" My mother was suddenly behind me, her frying pan in her hand.

So. Damn. Close.

"Um, I was going to see the…professor. I want to see if I could get my pokemon today." I averted her eyes. I wasn't completely lying, but it was hard for me to look people in the eye. I felt her intense stare and blushed lightly. I was also easily embarrassed.

"Aww, fine! I can't say no to your 'Cute Face'! Well, have fun! But be back as soon as possible! I want you to eat breakfast with me!"

I opened the door and walked out.

"I'm also inviting Kotone!"

I stopped in my tracks. I turned on my left foot to look at his mother.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? WHYYYYYYY?"

Kotone is probably the weirdest girl I has ever met. She also hits on every guy she sees. Thank god she has age limits, but I'm one of her favorites. Then she gets along with my mom, and they're like 'friends' and stuff. She gives me the weirdest looks. She also tries to touch me a lot. Luckily, she travels to other regions, like Sinnoh and Hoenn.

After staring and almost losing my voice for screaming, I just ran off to the professor's lab.

Barely getting there with any air in my lungs, I look at the side of the building. He's not there. He hasn't been since that time, but I still check. I'm so childish, I chuckle.

"I know he's never going to come back to this place… Why do I keep checking?"

I walk in the lab. I am is quickly greeted by the young professor.

"Hey Gold! Gonna go training with Tyrone again?"

Truth is, I already had a pokemon, but my mom would KILL ME if she had a pokemon in the house. Especially a fire type like Tyrone. Tyrone was a Typhlosion. He was really strong. I had other pokemon too, but they also stayed with the professor.

Every time I had free time, I'd lie to my mom and say it was some fieldtrip that would last a week and go with my friends Crystal and Leaf. Leaf was one of the girls that lived in that colorful town.

Luckily for me, there was almost no electricity in New Bark Town, so my mom would never figure about the 'Travel Round the World' thing. Since we are famous, even though we have not done anything. We are the 'Pokedex Holders'. Sometimes if I have nothing to do, I'll go with Kotone, and she's not that weird when she's outside of New Bark.

I took out Tyrone from his pokeball. The fire pokemon roared, stretching. It licked my face as a hello then transformed into its human form. The fire pokemon jumped into my arms, still licking my face.

"I've missed you!~" Tyrone excitedly hugged me tighter. His voice was higher than usual.

"I…can't…breathe…" I sputtered.

"Oh! I'm sorry. It just feels like forever since I've seen you." Ty let go and rubbed his cheek on mine. He still acted like a pokemon. No matter in which form.

"Um, professor?" I looked away from Ty.

"Hmm?"

"I'll take her too…You know…Veroni…" Ty's ears perked up.

"Veroni?" Ty gasped. "But she-"

"I know Ty. But I want to ask her something,"

"Fine." Ty's voice suddenly changed. Back to normal. "But I'm going with you."

"Here." The professor handed me her blue and red pokeball. I attached it to my belt and walked out the lab.

-o-o-o-

_iFalling. That's the only thing I could feel. It was black. Then a bit blue. Then white. I landed on snow and ice. A hidden mountain in the fog of the Sea Foam Islands. This is where I was created. A guardian of snow and ice types. _

_They came to me and worshiped me, even though I'm not the actual god. They gave me food._

_Now I'm back. Like and idiot. Crown fallen. Powers and grace stripped._

_There's really nothing left to do._

_Unless I die._

_Or get captured by a useless human._

_The blue being roared in frustration./i_

-o-o-o-

I walked deep into the forest next to our town. It was cold, so Veroni would be happy. I let her out of the pokeball. She stretched in the cold wind, her claws extending as she turned around. Ty was a pokemon again, the fire on the back of his neck flared. Veroni looked up to Ty and narrowed her eyes, accepting the warning. She became human and walked up to me, her eyes soft.

"Why do you care about him so much, Gold?"

My eyes widened.

"I've come to like you as a good trainer after he abandoned me, but you miss him. How can you feel like that towards someone so cruel? Do you even remember when you first saw the scars he inflicted. Even Tyrone couldn't scar me like this."

My eyes closed. Tyrone swayed. Veroni saying that meant a lot. She was hardly kind. And since he was like her older brother, even though their types say otherwise.

"Really Gold." Tyrone finally said. "Even I have to agree with Veroni."

The Weavile scoffed. "That is a lot coming from burnt fur over there." She smirked.

Ty rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. Coming from icicle heart."

"Not my fault, rubber butt."

"Ah, shaddup."

"I really don't know…"

Ty and Veroni looked at me once I spoke up.

"It's just, there's something so addictive. I want to know about him. His pale skin, blood red hair…"

Their eyes softened. Veroni sighed.

"He is attractive, I must say," Veroni looked up.

"But his extremely cold heart ruins the whole picture. Why can't you see that? You, out of all people, know this best."

I looked over to Ty. He nodded slowly, his red eyes shifting to Veroni. "She's right." He whispered.

"Come out Erik…"

"Gold, don't. He will follow me like a love-sick puppy." Ty rolled his eyes.

The red beam flashed from my belt. The white feathered pokemon shivered.

"Cold…" His voice cried. The albino looked up.

"Ty...and Veroni." He puffed his cheeks. Veroni just stuck the finger.

"Stop being so childish. You know Typhlo would never go for you." Veroni laughed. The Togekiss reddened.

"You know he only has enough love for Gold and me." Veroni winked, wrapped her arms around Ty's neck, and her leg around his. Erik's face darkened. His wings grew, creating a massive wingspan. He lifted off, about to attack with the move Fly. Erik camouflaged into the light falling snow.

"I'm still a higher level than you, Erik" Veroni blinked, still attached to a softly blushing Ty.

"Veroni get off…And Erik stop…" Ty looked into the distance. "…Please." A soft blush as his blue eyelashes fluttered.

The two obeyed immediately. Veroni scoffed.

"Shut up, at least you got your whore body off." Ty sighed. He was quickly elbowed by the ice type.

Erik landed, withdrawed his wings, ran to Tyrone, arms opened. He was later met with a facepalm.

"So tsundere…." Erik sighed. I just took out his pokeball to not scar myself any longer. The red beam called, and the albino disappeared. "Let's go back guys." I scratched my head.

I walked through the trees as a purple pokemon flew away.

-o-o-o-

"Artyu?"

I look back at the young Smoochum looking at my pathetic form.

"Yes, little one?" I saw with a calm smile.

"Are you ok? You look sad." The child blinked. I touched my cheeks. Tear stains.

i_You may never call me that again_./i

I looked down. Oh yeah, I'm an exile now.

"It's nothing." I tried to give a reassuring smile.

"I'm dead serious, Artyu." The child said.

It jumped in the air and showed its true form.

"Hmm. I would've thought you left these islands already, Zoruk." I blinked.

The purple furred fox laughed.

"Not after you rescuing me. I'm grateful, and you look cold." The shiny Zoroark noticed. So did I.

I was fucking naked. How did I not realize this sooner? I had a few long feathers covering parts of my body like my arms, but besides that, nothing. My pale skin heated, feeling over exposed.

"Here." Zoruk got closer, his long hair swishing behind him. He stopped a few feet infront to remove his jacket. After taking off his jacket, he untied his hair. The long, luscious hair surrounded his shoulders. He threw the jacket towards me, his eyes averting my undiscovered skin.

I quickly put the black fur jacket on. The soft fur felt absolutely beautiful. Zoruk sat beside me and brought his hair to the side. It was thick and warm. I cuddled into his shoulder.

"Thank you." My eyes closed. I felt an arm pull me closer as I drifted off to gentle sleep.


End file.
